


Red, Yellow, Blue

by Deaf_Dog



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spark, Blanche and Candela live together, eat together and sleep together. Spark finds himself taken by a girl and introduces her to the other leaders. He's more than happy with what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stab at a Pokemon Go fanfic because me and a friend agreed there was a serious lack in Spark fics.

Spark slowly turned the doorknob of the shared apartment and inched in. He tiptoed in, being careful of the spots on the floor that creaked.

 

“So, where have you been?” A lamp turned on, making Spark cover his eyes for a moment. Candela sat in the kitchen, legs crossed as she stared at Spark. 

 

“What? Me? Oh, I was just out to. . . grab some food.” Spark rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

“Spark, you’re broke.” Candela rolled her eyes. Spark stood there for a moment, trying to come up with a better excuse. 

 

“So, are we ever going to meet her? Or him?” Candela asked, crossing her arms. Spark considered denying it, but knew Candela would see right through him. 

 

“I haven’t told her yet. About you and Blanche.” Spark muttered, looking down. Candela uncrossed and crossed her legs again. 

 

“That’s kinda a big thing, Spark. Why haven’t you told her yet?” Candela asked. Spark shuffled his feet, rubbing the back of his neck again. 

 

“I’m worried that she won’t like it. What if she doesn’t like what we have going on? What if you guys don’t like her? I can’t invite her in if you guys don’t like her.” Spark said, quickly hushing his voice when he remembered Blanche was sleeping. 

 

“That’s a good point,” Candela nodded her head. “But if you like her, I’m sure we will, too. It’s just something to think about, Spark.” She stood from her chair. 

 

“I know, I know. When the time is right, I’ll tell her about all this.” Spark motioned between Candela and where Blanche was sleeping. 

 

“Alright. If I was dating a guy I’d want to know if he was shacking up with two other people.” Candela shrugged. “I’m going to bed. Join us if you want.” 

 

Spark stood in the entrance, thinking of his options now. It was a difficult situation and he was worried about the outcome. He decided enough was enough for tonight and to go to bed in the spare bedroom. 

 

~

 

“Is this your new little guy?” Spark asked, putting his hands over the warm shell of the egg you had strapped on your chest. You smiled, sitting down next to him in the grass. 

 

“Yup. I’m thinking of calling him Eggward until I know what type he is. I’m thinking he’s a fire type because of how warm the egg is.” You said, unstrapping the egg. It was pretty big, so you placed it in your lap. Spark put his face up against the shell, taking a deep breath. 

 

“You know, you’re gifted with eggs for someone on Valor.” Spark chuckled. You pouted, hugging your egg. 

 

“Yeah, and you’re pretty smart for someone on Instinct.” You joked. Spark put a hand to his chest in mock surprise. 

 

“Someone on Instinct? I am Instinct.” Spark smirked, grabbing your hand. Your Nidorina jumped up, trying to paw at Spark’s leg. He laughed, picking her up and putting a kiss on her hard head. 

 

“I think Kya likes you. If my pokemon don’t like someone, I can’t date them.” You shook your head. Spark smiled, scratching behind Nidorina’s ear. 

 

“Ok, I can see the logic in that. If my pokemon didn’t like my date, that’s usually a sign.” Spark agreed. 

 

“Do you think Zapdos likes me?” You asked. Spark thought about it for a moment. 

 

“I’m sure he does.” Spark smiled at you. 

 

“I’m sure he does.” Spark smiled at you. He was quiet for a minute, relishing in the sun. “Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?” He asked. You were taken aback, never being invited to Spark’s apartment. 

 

“Tonight?” You asked, leaning back. “I’m sure we could do that.” You leaned over and kissed Spark on the cheek. 

 

“I should warn you about something first.” Spark looked at the grass. 

 

“Yeah? Are you secretly messy?” You joked. 

 

“I have two roommates.” Spark said, hesitantly. You waited, wondering if there was more to that. “And. . . I’m involved with them.” It was quiet now. Spark was worried, seeing how quiet you were now. 

 

“So you’re. . . in a relationship. . . with your two roommates. . . and me.” You said it more to yourself than to him. Spark felt his heart pounding, biting his lip. “So. . . are you inviting me into this thing you guys have or. . . am I just a side thing?” You asked. 

 

“You’re not a side thing!” Spark said quickly. “I want you to meet them because I want you in. I really like you and I want you around. Would you be ok with meeting my roommates? Do you have any questions?” He asked, still nervous. 

 

“Are they attractive?” You asked. Spark chuckled when he heard that. 

 

“Very.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you at least going to tell us the name of this girl?” Blanche asked, her arms crossed as she sat in her reading chair. So far, whenever there was a question about you, Spark would answer with, “You’ll see tonight.”

  
  


“Their name is (Y/n). That’s all you need to know until she gets here.” Spark answered, standing in front of the stove as he was finishing up the meal. 

  
  


“She knows that the dinner is with three people, correct?” Blanche asked. 

  
  


“For the second time, yes. She knows about you and Candela. And she’s.  .  . surprisingly ok with it. I thought it’d scare her off or something, but she’s open to trying.” Spark smiled. “Please, don’t interrogate her at dinner.” He begged. 

  
  


“Interrogate? What do you take me for?” Blanche scoffed. 

  
  


“Blanche, you were just interrogating me.” Spark exclaimed, almost dropping his pan. 

  
  


“Alright, I see the evidence.” Blanche huffed before hearing the doorbell ring. 

  
  


“Is that her?!” Candela shouted, coming out of the bathroom with her hair still wet. You walked in the apartment, since Spark never knocked when coming into yours. 

  
  


“Hello.  .  ?” You asked, staring at the woman in front of you. Candela wore nothing but a towel. “You must be Candela, leader of Valor!” You exclaimed, not fazed at all by her bareness. “I’m part of team of Valor and I tell my pokemon about you! This is my Houndoom.” You said, excitedly, letting the pokemon trot into the apartment. “I hope it’s alright that I brought him. He’s the first pokemon I ever caught and I always bring him with on first dates.” You were talking fast. Candela blinked, kneeling on the ground to pet the Houndoom between the horns. 

  
  


“I see, this is (Y/n).” Blanche still had her arms crossed. 

  
  


“You must be Blanche! I’ve read some of your research papers and your studies are so cool. Spark, you never told me that your roommates were team leaders. This is amazing to meet you guys.” You said, voice filled with awe. 

  
  


“I like her.” Candela smirked, going back into the bathroom to change into some clothes. 

  
  


“Would you like a seat? Spark is just finishing up dinner. It doesn’t smell burnt, which must be a good sign.” Blanche took a seat at the set table, having enough spots for all four of you. 

  
  


“Thank you.” You said, taking your seat across from Blanche. Houndoom found their couch and jumped up, settling down for a nap. 

  
  


“Your Houndoom is well trained. How long have you had him?” Blanche asked. 

  
  


“Ever since I was seven. I saved up money for a pokeball and caught this really mean Houndour that was harassing kids on a backroad. He was actually really nice, but he was just hungry and had a few thorns in his paws.” You explained. Blanche smiled at your response, seeing why Spark liked you so much. 

  
  


“Alright, dinner can commence.” Spark announced, bringing the steaming dish out on to the table. You licked your lips, looking at the food. “Where’s Candela?” He asked. 

  
  


“In the bath-” 

  
  


“Right here!” Candela walked out of the bathroom, wearing shorts and a t-shirt. 

  
  


“Dinner’s ready.” Spark told her, taking the seat right next to yours. 

  
  


“I’ve heard a lot about you guys. Spark tells me stories about things you all do. He never told me your names, though.” You said as food was being passed around. 

  
  


“We’ve heard very little about you.” Blanche said, bluntly. 

  
  


“I wanted them to meet you first without any preconceived notions.” Spark explained. “So they can see what I love about you.” He put his hand over yours, making you smile. 

  
  


“You must be a good person if Spark likes you. Surprisingly, he actually has standards.” Candela said.

  
  


“What’s the supposed to mean?” Spark scowled when Candela said it like that, making her laugh. 

  
  


“How’d you two meet?” Blanche asked, taking a few bites. 

  
  


“Actually.  .  .”

  
  


“Her Houndoom tackled me in the park because I had training snacks.” Spark smiled. You laughed at the memory. 

  
  


“Yeah. I was so embarrassed. I mean, my Houndoom’s never actually tackled someone before. It was really funny, though. I offered to buy him lunch for an apology.” You said. 

  
  


“Then I gave her my number at the end of the date and said, ‘Call me when you want to go on a second date.’” Spark continued. 

  
  


“Smooth, Spark.” Candela smirked. “Nice class.”

  
  


“That’s sweet.” Blanche smiled at the story. 

  
  


“So, how did all of you guys.  .  . get together?” You asked, curiously. 

  
  


“We’ve all known each other for quite a while and it seemed normal when we got an apartment together.” Blanche started. 

  
  


“We did everything together. I mean, watch TV, go out to eat, go to the park, all that stuff. When one of us wasn’t there it was weird.” Spark told you. 

  
  


“Until we fucked one night.” Candela said, loudly. Blanche blushed, looking away. You were completely caught off guard by that statement. 

  
  


“Hu-?”

  
  


“Me and Blanche had been fooling around for awhile, but one night Spark was there, too, so we all kinda just had sex. And then we decided to be involved with each other.” Candela smiled. 

  
  


“Having three ways all the time seems exhausting.” You said, having one experience of it under your belt. 

  
  


“That’s not how we do it.” Blanche said, but was still too embarrassed to elaborate. 

  
  


“If only me and Blanche are home, then we’ll screw with each other. If only Spark and Blanche are home, then they can do it. I mean, not all of us have to be there.” Candela shrugged. “Have you and Spark.  .  ?” 

  
  


“Yeah.” Spark answered faster than you could even consider the question. Now your face turned a bright shade of red. 

  
  


“So, do you guys have any pokemon that hang around the apartment?” You asked, trying desperately to change the subject. 

  
  


“My Vaporeon is sleeping in our room with Spark’s Jolteon and Candela’s Flareon.” Blanche was all for starting a new conversation. 

  
  


“Oh, cool. It’s so hard for me to keep mine away in pokeballs all the time. They’re just so happy when you let them run around your house.” You smiled. 

  
  


“That’s an interesting way to do it. Isn’t it a bit chaotic?” Blanche asked. You smiled, giggling a little. 

  
  


“Oh, it’s very chaotic.” You said. “But they like it, which is all that matters.” You shrugged. “So, how do dates work?” You asked, curiously. 

  
  


“We just all agree on something to do. Or we do rock, paper, scissors to figure out where we’ll go out to eat.” Candela explained. “It’s pretty fun. We normally just do stuff for the fun of it. It’s really an experience.” 

  
  


“And you guys are open to me.  .  . kinda joining you all?” You asked, nervous about this whole thing. 

  
  


“We’re open if you’re open.” Blanche nodded. 

  
  


“If you make Spark so happy, then why shouldn’t he share?” Candela smirked. 

  
  


“We all think it’d be a good idea.” Spark curled his hand with yours. A smile graced your lips. 

  
  
“I would definitely be open to that.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you at least going to tell us the name of this girl?” Blanche asked, her arms crossed as she sat in her reading chair. So far, whenever there was a question about you, Spark would answer with, “You’ll see tonight.”

 

“Their name is (Y/n). That’s all you need to know until she gets here.” Spark answered, standing in front of the stove as he was finishing up the meal. 

 

“She knows that the dinner is with three people, correct?” Blanche asked. 

 

“For the second time, yes. She knows about you and Candela. And she’s. . . surprisingly ok with it. I thought it’d scare her off or something, but she’s open to trying.” Spark smiled. “Please, don’t interrogate her at dinner.” He begged. 

 

“Interrogate? What do you take me for?” Blanche scoffed. 

 

“Blanche, you were just interrogating me.” Spark exclaimed, almost dropping his pan. 

 

“Alright, I see the evidence.” Blanche huffed before hearing the doorbell ring. 

 

“Is that her?!” Candela shouted, coming out of the bathroom with her hair still wet. You walked in the apartment, since Spark never knocked when coming into yours. 

 

“Hello. . ?” You asked, staring at the woman in front of you. Candela wore nothing but a towel. “You must be Candela, leader of Valor!” You exclaimed, not fazed at all by her bareness. “I’m part of team of Valor and I tell my pokemon about you! This is my Houndoom.” You said, excitedly, letting the pokemon trot into the apartment. “I hope it’s alright that I brought him. He’s the first pokemon I ever caught and I always bring him with on first dates.” You were talking fast. Candela blinked, kneeling on the ground to pet the Houndoom between the horns. 

 

“I see, this is (Y/n).” Blanche still had her arms crossed. 

 

“You must be Blanche! I’ve read some of your research papers and your studies are so cool. Spark, you never told me that your roommates were team leaders. This is amazing to meet you guys.” You said, voice filled with awe. 

 

“I like her.” Candela smirked, going back into the bathroom to change into some clothes. 

 

“Would you like a seat? Spark is just finishing up dinner. It doesn’t smell burnt, which must be a good sign.” Blanche took a seat at the set table, having enough spots for all four of you. 

 

“Thank you.” You said, taking your seat across from Blanche. Houndoom found their couch and jumped up, settling down for a nap. 

 

“Your Houndoom is well trained. How long have you had him?” Blanche asked. 

 

“Ever since I was seven. I saved up money for a pokeball and caught this really mean Houndour that was harassing kids on a backroad. He was actually really nice, but he was just hungry and had a few thorns in his paws.” You explained. Blanche smiled at your response, seeing why Spark liked you so much. 

 

“Alright, dinner can commence.” Spark announced, bringing the steaming dish out on to the table. You licked your lips, looking at the food. “Where’s Candela?” He asked. 

 

“In the bath-” 

 

“Right here!” Candela walked out of the bathroom, wearing shorts and a t-shirt. 

 

“Dinner’s ready.” Spark told her, taking the seat right next to yours. 

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you guys. Spark tells me stories about things you all do. He never told me your names, though.” You said as food was being passed around. 

 

“We’ve heard very little about you.” Blanche said, bluntly. 

 

“I wanted them to meet you first without any preconceived notions.” Spark explained. “So they can see what I love about you.” He put his hand over yours, making you smile. 

 

“You must be a good person if Spark likes you. Surprisingly, he actually has standards.” Candela said.

 

“What’s the supposed to mean?” Spark scowled when Candela said it like that, making her laugh. 

 

“How’d you two meet?” Blanche asked, taking a few bites. 

 

“Actually. . .”

 

“Her Houndoom tackled me in the park because I had training snacks.” Spark smiled. You laughed at the memory. 

 

“Yeah. I was so embarrassed. I mean, my Houndoom’s never actually tackled someone before. It was really funny, though. I offered to buy him lunch for an apology.” You said. 

 

“Then I gave her my number at the end of the date and said, ‘Call me when you want to go on a second date.’” Spark continued. 

 

“Smooth, Spark.” Candela smirked. “Nice class.”

 

“That’s sweet.” Blanche smiled at the story. 

 

“So, how did all of you guys. . . get together?” You asked, curiously. 

 

“We’ve all known each other for quite a while and it seemed normal when we got an apartment together.” Blanche started. 

 

“We did everything together. I mean, watch TV, go out to eat, go to the park, all that stuff. When one of us wasn’t there it was weird.” Spark told you. 

 

“Until we fucked one night.” Candela said, loudly. Blanche blushed, looking away. You were completely caught off guard by that statement. 

 

“Hu-?”

 

“Me and Blanche had been fooling around for awhile, but one night Spark was there, too, so we all kinda just had sex. And then we decided to be involved with each other.” Candela smiled. 

 

“Having three ways all the time seems exhausting.” You said, having one experience of it under your belt. 

 

“That’s not how we do it.” Blanche said, but was still too embarrassed to elaborate. 

 

“If only me and Blanche are home, then we’ll screw with each other. If only Spark and Blanche are home, then they can do it. I mean, not all of us have to be there.” Candela shrugged. “Have you and Spark. . ?” 

 

“Yeah.” Spark answered faster than you could even consider the question. Now your face turned a bright shade of red. 

 

“So, do you guys have any pokemon that hang around the apartment?” You asked, trying desperately to change the subject. 

 

“My Vaporeon is sleeping in our room with Spark’s Jolteon and Candela’s Flareon.” Blanche was all for starting a new conversation. 

 

“Oh, cool. It’s so hard for me to keep mine away in pokeballs all the time. They’re just so happy when you let them run around your house.” You smiled. 

 

“That’s an interesting way to do it. Isn’t it a bit chaotic?” Blanche asked. You smiled, giggling a little. 

 

“Oh, it’s very chaotic.” You said. “But they like it, which is all that matters.” You shrugged. “So, how do dates work?” You asked, curiously. 

 

“We just all agree on something to do. Or we do rock, paper, scissors to figure out where we’ll go out to eat.” Candela explained. “It’s pretty fun. We normally just do stuff for the fun of it. It’s really an experience.” 

 

“And you guys are open to me. . . kinda joining you all?” You asked, nervous about this whole thing. 

 

“We’re open if you’re open.” Blanche nodded. 

 

“If you make Spark so happy, then why shouldn’t he share?” Candela smirked. 

 

“We all think it’d be a good idea.” Spark curled his hand with yours. A smile graced your lips. 

 

“I would definitely be open to that.” You nodded.


End file.
